


Snow Devils

by blueninjasharpshooter



Series: 'tis the season [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueninjasharpshooter/pseuds/blueninjasharpshooter
Summary: Lance gets excited about seeing snow for the first time and he and Keith make snow angels.





	Snow Devils

Lance let out a surprisingly loud giggle when he finally managed to catch a snowflake on his tongue. Keith couldn’t help but smile at the sound.

Lance was born in Cuba and had lived there until he was eight when he then moved to Arizona. Because of that, he’d never seen snow before. But he had made it very clear that he wanted to. 

Lance was constantly asking Keith when he thought the first snowfall would be. Keith would repetitively tell him that he wasn’t sure because the weather in Canada was very unpredictable and snow could come at literally any time.

Keith didn’t really understand what the big deal was. Before he passed away, his dad used to drive them up to Calgary every year over winter break to visit some distant relative. So, he'd seen snow many times before and was now, as Lance would say, immune to its wonders.

Keith, however, was pretty sure it had little to do with that and more to do with the fact that snow meant it was cold outside and the cold fucking sucked. Especially when you aren't wearing the proper attire. 

They'd moved to Ottawa about a month prior due to job openings. Lance had been so thrilled about finally moving to a place where he would be able to see snow. 

It was now the being the beginning of November and it seemed that mother nature had finally decided it was time to let the white flakes of doom fall freely from the sky.

The second Lance had noticed the snowflakes falling, he paused the movie they had been watching, yanked Keith off of their couch, and hauled him outside.

They'd barely gotten their winter boots on, not even bothering with jackets. It was a decision they'd most likely regret later, but for now, it didn't really matter. 

When they got outside, Keith stood right next to the front door and hugged himself for warmth. It was almost like he was trying to absorb the heat through the door. 

Lance was not at all happy with the distance between them. He wanted his boyfriend next to him as he played in the snow. “Come here, sweetheart,” Lance whined, making grabby motions with his hands.

Keith scoffed and rolled his eyes but easily found himself moving towards Lance. When he was only a few inches away, Lance wrapped Keith up in a tight hug and picked him off the ground, forcing Keith to wrap his legs around Lance's waist to keep himself from being dropped.

They were face to face, staring at each other with loving eyes and dopey smiles. Lance leaned in to place a soft kiss on the tip of Keith’s nose. Keith erupted into a fit of laughter at the soft touch. 

Keith was so gone for this boy.

“Alright, Mr. Grumpy,” Keith smacked his arm, Lance just smirked. “It's time for snow angels!”

“No,” Keith responded immediately. No way in hell was he lying down in the stupid snow. It was freezing and would make his clothes wet and- dammit Lance had the cutest puppy dog eyes. Keith didn't stand a chance.

“Fiiiiine.” Keith groaned out in fake annoyance. “But mine's gonna be a devil, angels are too basic.” 

Lance laughed and nodded rapidly. 

Soon enough they were both on the ground, spreading their arms and legs, competing to see who could make the best snow angel. Only they could turn the simplest things into competitions.

Keith could feel the snow melting into his sweater and the cold nipping at his back. He turned to complain to Lance about it, but when he caught a glance at his beautiful face, his eyes shining with glee and smile as wide as it could possibly be, the words died on his tongue. 

It was Lance’s first snowfall. Keith couldn’t remember his own and honestly, he really wished he has that memory. Keith wanted Lance to remember this. So, he sucked it up and continued on spreading his limbs.

When they both felt their arms growing tired and their backs getting sore, they stood up to admire their masterpieces. 

“You have to give yours devil horns, babe.” Lance pointed out. “Or else it’ll simply be a basic angel. Can't have that now, can we?”

“No, of course not.” Keith moved up to the head of his snow devil and attempted to draw two horns, at the same time that Lance drew a halo around his own. The horns were misproportioned and were shooting out at odd angles, but Lance seemed to adore it so it didn't matter.

“They're perfect!” Lance squealed. The snow was slowly starting to fall faster and faster, just beginning to cover up their hard work.

“We better head back inside before we get sick,” Keith said. He couldn't help but notice the slight disappointment that shined in Lance’s eyes. He wanted to take it back, just to see Lance joyful again, but it really was getting worse and they really should head inside for the day.

“We can come back out tomorrow,” Keith suggested. He breathed out a sigh of relief when Lance’s eyes lit right back up. “But for now, we need to go back in.” Lance nodded happily and took one of Keith's hands in his own, intertwining their fingers together.

“Promise we’ll come back out?” Lance asked, raising the hand that wasn't connected with Keith's and extending his pinkie finger. A pinkie promise.

“Promise,” Keith laughed and connected his pinkie with Lance’s for the sake of pleasing the other man.

“Now let’s get inside and put on some nice, warm clothes. Okay, babe?” Lance nodded and pressed a quick peck to Keith’s forehead before skipping inside, dragging Keith with him as he went.

They both woke up with colds the next morning, but Keith couldn't bring himself to regret their time outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
